helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gym Leaders (FireRed)
The Gym Leaders are the ones who distribute the badges in Generation 3.5. Story-wise, they still retain their assigned type, but gameplay-wise, they have also been affected by the randomized effect. This has led to lots of interesting lore and artwork regarding their new types. 'Buzz' Originally the Rock-type Trainer Brock, he now uses Bug types. His team consists of a Venonat and a Ledian. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets his badge as the Cocoon Badge. Some also interpret his switch to Bug types as a way to use faster Pokémon, since Rock types are known for being slow. 'Noxie' Originally the Water-type Trainer Misty, she now uses Poison types. Her team consists of a Nidorina and a Nidoqueen. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets her badge as the Chemical Badge. Some also interpret that her gym has now become a poisonous swamp. She is also commonly depicted with a labcoat in various artworks. 'Lt. Quake' Originally the Electric-type Trainer Lt. Surge, he now uses Ground types. His team consists of a Vibrava, Cubone, and Whiscash. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets his badge as the Shale Badge. He is commonly depicted with a beard or a stubble in various artworks. Hilariously, his gym is depicted as being a digging puzzle in place of the usual trash can switches. 'Yuki' Originally the Grass-type Trainer Erika, she now uses Ice types. Her team consists of a Cloyster, Jynx, and another Cloyster. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets her badge as the Snowflake Badge. She has been compared to Queen Elsa from Frozen. 'Kaze' Originally the Poison-type Trainer Koga, he now uses Flying types. His team consists of a Farfetch'd, Skiploom, Noctowl, and a Ninjask with the dreaded Huge Power ability. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets his badge was the Wind Badge. It's said his Gym uses invisible walls because his trainers can just fly over them. 'Norma' Originally the Psychic-type Trainer Sabrina, she now uses Normal types. Her team consists of a Delcatty, Kangaskhan, Raticate, and Tauros. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets her badge as the Balance Badge, Harmony Badge, or Plain Badge. She is depicted as being a friend of Alice, in one case taking a picture with her while wearing glasses. Her gym is shown either as a literal gym, an office building, or full of cardboard boxes. 'Dwayne' Originally the Fire-type Trainer Blaine, he now uses Rock types. His team consists of a Aron, Lairon, Golem, and Shuckle. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets his badge as the Fossil Badge. Considering his Ground type and proximity to the Fossil Laborotory, plus the fact several of his trainers used Fossil Pokemon, Dwayne is often depicted as an archaeologist. His name is based off Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, despite not using Rock types. 'Giovanni' Originally a Ground-type Trainer, Giovanni now uses Fighting types. His Gym Leader team consists of a Mankey, a Machop, a Combusken, a Heracross, and a Hitmonchan. 'Personality/Lore' Lore interprets his badge as the Pummel Badge. His type was actually revealed in his first battle at the Game Corner, as Giovanni is programmed to keep the same type through the entire game. Unlike the other Gym Leaders, Giovanni's name did not change with his new type. Though he earned the last name of Howard after Geese Howard from Fatal Frame, who his sprite is based on. Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Gen 3.5 Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Randomized FireRed